


Twenty+ Things

by badlxnds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, i dont know where this came from, in A HEALTHY WAY, lots of dialogue in the first part, pure fluff, subtle hints at domestic life, then its literally just a list, viktor is a supportive husband, yuuri dealing with his emotions, yuuri has a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlxnds/pseuds/badlxnds
Summary: Yuuri's constant battle with his mental illness causes him to deal with his emotions in a healthy way.OR: a list of things Yuuri is appreciative for





	

"Yuuri?" The man in question looks up from his seat at the desk, glancing over to his husband who stands with one arm leaning against the door frame. "Are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute," he responds, giving Viktor a small smile of apology, "Doctor Pavlov wants me to finish this  _assignment_  before our next session which is tomorrow." He uses air quotes around assignment, displaying his disdain for getting what could basically be called homework from his therapist.

"Okay, solnyshko." The Russian comes to kiss his husband on the forehead, making sure not to sneak a peek at what Yuuri had written down in his leather bound journal. "I'll leave the lamp on for you."

Yuuri only nods in return, going back to writing in the journal before pausing once more to say, "I love you."

"And I, you, my dear."

-

An hour later, Yuuri turns off the lamp on their nightstand and climbs into bed with his husband. He curls up next to the sleeping man, careful not to wake him. He rests his head underneath Viktor's chin, focusing on his heart beat. 

"Everything alright, solnyshko?"

Yuuri almost jumps, but an arm wrapping around him prevents him from doing so. He turns his head to look at his husband's face, seeing his eyes still closed. He hums, laying his head back down. "No, but that's okay."

He can sense the smile on Viktor's face without even looking up. This is something that they have been working on since Viktor had first come to Japan, and Yuuri is finally getting the handle on admitting when things are not one hundred percent. 

"I'm proud of you, Yuuri."

"I know, thank you. Now go to sleep or Yura will come and dump cold water on us again when we're late."

He feels Viktor's chest rumble with sleepy laughter, then feels a feather-light kiss on his hair. "Definitely don't want that. Goodnight, lyubov moya."

"Goodnight, koishii."

-

_What Makes the World Bearable (Katsuki Yuuri)_

_1) Viktor_

_2) Makkachin_

_3) katsudon_

_4) my family_

_5) ice skating_

_6) Minako-sensei_

_7) borscht_

_8) Phichit-kun_

_9) Studio Ghibli films_

_10) Yurio's pouting_

_11) piano_

_12) my limited edition Viktor Nikiforov dakimakura_

_13) music_

_14) fuzzy socks_

_15) Viktor's smile_

_16) oversized sweaters_

_17) my friends_

_18) anime_

_19) Viktor's laugh_

_20) snapchat filters_

_21) danisnotonfire videos_

_22) amazingphil videos_

_23) hot chocolate_

_24) bubble gum_

_25) Viktor's eyes_

_26) slippers_

_27) the onsen_

_28) when Viktor calls me solnyshko_

_29) cosplay_

_30) aliens_

_31) Viktor's jackets_

_32) dogs_

_33) warm showers_

_34) Viktor_

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of no where whoops


End file.
